A week without Reiji
by LitchKreeyo
Summary: What are the brothers suppose to do without Reiji; the one who usually takes care of everything!
1. Drunken Vampires

**Author's Note: Halo! I finally finished another story. This story will be longer than the others that I did so far. And yes, I haven't updated in the last 2 weeks or so. Also this story is going to be a humorous one because I thought the last story I did was deep and seriousand I am not serious at all, so yeah. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"W-what did I do to deserve this," said a blonde vampire who was was sitting in a corner of a room while pandemonium was happening right before his blue eyes. He then remembered, it all started when he was making dessert for his younger brothers…

"Yay! The Tableware Otaku is finally gone! We could do whatever we want, that means-eh?" Ayato was looking for the red-eyed blonde but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Chichinashi? Where are you, I'm thirsty, so be right next to Yours Truly!"

"Shut up, would ya! Plus, Reiji is just staying at the old man's house for some shitty business, so that Megane freak will be back before we know it." Subaru knew that the rest of his brothers knew, but still, to have the second oldest brother gone for a week was freedom. They all hated him telling them what not to do and what manners they should display.

"Everyone, I found Bitch-chan! Think of all the activities I could do with her now that Reiji is away, wanna join, Ayato?" Ayato nodded in response as both Laito and Ayato stared sadistically at Yui. She gulped. _I'm going to be dead for sure, but maybe I could distract them for awhile…._

"Why don't we have a special dinner party?" Both Ayato and Laito exchanged a suspicious glance.

"U-um, it's special because Reji-san isn't here, s-so we could have whatever we want", Yui informed them, while stuttering. Laito looked into her ruby red eyes.

"That's not a bad idea, Bitch-chan. Plus, as a bonus, I just know who to ea-"

"Yes, I will have all the yummy takoyaki I want! That damn Reiji says we only get special desserts once a month, but now I will make sure that those takoyaki will be in Yours Truly's stomach!"

'Does that also mean there will also be pudding and cupcakes?"

"W-will there also b-be bread?" Everyone stared at Subaru. Nobody knew that he liked bread, to be more specific, they thought he didn't like any food. Yui sighed in relief. The blonde vampire who was sleeping on the couch, opened one eye lazily.

"Looks like I will have to be the one to prepare all of this or else, this mansion would be destroyed and I will be sent to the North Pole again...too troublesome…"

"How is everything Shuu-san? Do you need any help?" Yui peeked into the kitchen through the door. Shuu didn't even glance at her.

"Don't you see, I have got this all under control, so leave me alone or, you'll distract me!"

"Ah yes, sorry. Call me over when you have set the dinner table." Yui took one last glance at Shuu. She noticed that he was pouring a bottle of what seemed to look like wine. Yui stiffened, she then shook her head in disbelief. Shuu-san will never do something like that. But she still seemed unsure._ Got this under control, huh?_

"Hey Shuu! What the fuck did you put in that chocolate?" Shuu was surprised that Yui is still managing to yell at him. After the four Sakamaki brothers including Yui, ate dessert, they all were intoxicated with alcohol and it wasn't a pretty sight to see. Yui was an...angry drunk, you could say. Laito was more perverted, which was scary because he is usually so lewd.

"Bitch-chan, make me feel goo-"

"Make you feel good? Idiot, you don't need me, anything that you can lick will please you! I even bet a celery stick can turn you on!" Yui threw a celery stick that hit Subaru's forehead though it was meant for Laito. Subaru grabbed the celery stick and was heading for the door.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Shuu couldn't lose anyone, especially since all of this nonsense

"Me and the celery had enough of you people, treating us like dirt. I mean, we might be vegetables, but you don't even use us the right way!"

"Vegetables?" Then he finally realized what Subaru meant, and then Shuu slammed his head against the wall.

"Why, why, why…" When the brothers were little, the triplets teased Subaru about his hair and how he looked like cauliflower and after that Subaru was never the same. Subaru must now think he was cauliflower.

" Can you feel the love tonight? " Ayato was using Laito's karaoke microphone as he sang and danced like an angel, well, tried to dance like an angel.

"There is no fucking love around here! You bloody vampires are too heartless to care about anything at all, except for blood. Do you know how much blood I lost? I am a freaking pancake, why do I need to become more flat chested,huh?" Yui was about to throw something but then, there was smoke. Then, a hand appeared and wrapped around a pole that was never in their mansion.

"Okay, which one of you invited pole dancers?" Shuu suspected it was Laito but Laito was too busy making love with a soap bar, Subaru was grabbing all the vegetables from the fridge, and fruits too since apparently, fruits were "cousins", Yui was too busy throwing stuff at Ayato, and Ayato was avoiding the throwing objects with his "angelic" dance moves. When the smoke cleared, a sassy-looking Kanato appeared looking ready to pole dance / strip the night long.

"This can't be happening, this just can't be happening…" But Shuu didn't do anything to stop it. He just let them do whatever the hell they wanted to do until they all went to sleep.

If only he knew how chaotic it would be for the next 6 days...

* * *

**Author's Note: Now you have reached the end of this chappie and there will be six more of these for you to read. I got the drunk desserts idea from Brother's Conflict. And that is all. Kissy faces to y'all!**


	2. Yui's Yaoi Addiction

**Halo! Sorry for the week long wait, but here is the second chappie for A Week Without Reiji. Btw, this is not as funny as the last chappie, because I lost a lot of ideas and inspiration. Plus, I have changed up the characters a bit.**

* * *

"Hey do any of you guys know what Chichinashi is doing in her room?" All the brothers were standing outside her door, interrupted by her squealing.

"Maybe she saw a spider inside her room", Kanato suggested. The brothers nodded in agreement. But when they put their ears against her door, they heard something else that didn't sound like she saw a spider.

"Eh, I am getting so aroused by this, but I can't really help it. It's all your fault…" All the brothers' eyes were wide open. Ayato was especially mad. If there was someone who was touching Chichinashi right now, he was going to…

"Wait, Yui is too innocent for whatever we were thinking of, right? Lets sneak into her room when she gets out." The brothers nodded in agreement at Subaru's idea, they were ready for whatever was going on in the little blonde's room.

* * *

Once Yui went out to go buy something from the mall, the brothers tiptoed to her room. Once they entered, Ayato was making weird motions with his hands.

"Ayato, just what the hell are you doing", Subaru asked.

"Shut up, ninjas are suppose to be quiet, stealthy, and other junk."

"Ayato, we aren't playing ninjas. Get that in your fucking head!"

"That's right, Ayato. This is a panty raid, after all."

"THIS ISN'T A PANTY RAID EITHER?!" Laito pouted.

"Calm down everyone, after all-huh? What's this?" Shuu picked up a manga that was on the floor.

"Let me see that", Kanato asked. As he flipped through the manga, his eyes widened, and he started shaking.

"D-does Yui-san always read this type of stuff?" He flipped to the next page. As he scanned the page, he let out a shriek and threw the manga on the floor.

"Don't read it! That thing is evil! If you want to learn something new, go ahead." Laito picked up the magazine and looked at its cover.

"It just says BL manga, this is really nothing new to me, though I am surprised Bitch-chan reads this stuff, she really is a pervert." Ayato grabbed the manga from him.

"Well, I don't know what is it, so let me see the thing that got Kanato so damn scared." Subaru peered over his shoulders.

"I really don't see anything wrong with it", Ayato said.

"Yeah, me too, I just see two guys sitting on a bed and-wait, what's happening? Why are they-wait, what the fuck are they doing! Don't they know that-shit, they really going for each other like that? Okay, they have calm dow-"

" Does Chichinashi really read this stuff? I mean, she gets turned on by two shirtless guys banging each other?

"Hey guys, look at this", Shuu called his brothers over. As they crowded over him, They noticed that there was a whole collection of BL Manga.

"So...I guess Yui-san has a… yaoi addiction", Kanato-san suggested. The other brothers nodded.

"What are you guys doing in my room", a sudden voice came from outside the door frame. The brothers froze.

"Oh shit", Subaru whispered. Ayato turned around and and walked towards Yui. "Listen Chichinashi, we were just-

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!", Yui screamed. All the brothers quickly rushed out of the room. When the brothers were out of sight, Yui went inside her room and locked the door. She leaned against the door and sighed.

"I'm a fuckin genius", Yui complemented herself. She borrowed those mangas from a friend and used them to scare of the Sakamaki brothers. Since Reiji wasn't here, no one was going to tell the other brothers what not to do. Hopefully, no one was going to bother her since they know about her fake yaoi fetish, well, she wasn't so sure about Laito. She laid down on her bed and picked up a crumpled manga that was lying on her mattress. She started flipping through the pages. "Since it's crumpled up, I can't return this. Might as well read it." and she then started reading from page one.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, my example of an uninspired brain. I might have an idea for another story, but I don't really know for sure. I will be updating every week (I hope), not on the same day though. But if I am going to turn the new idea into a story, than chapters for this might be delayed. And that is all the news. Kissy faces! ;)**


	3. Ruki's Dinner

**A/N: I am finally back from vacation! I meant to upload this chapter way earlier, but then I got sick, so yeah. Plus, I have many things to announce. First of all, there might only be five chapters of A Week without Reiji. There were supposed to be seven chapters, but it depends on how life decides to treat me. The other thing is that I changed my username. It is actually my url for Tumblr. Just in case you want to find me on Tumblr. (I just reblog lots of things.) The other thing is that if you haven't heard of the Mukami brothers, then this chapter might be confusing. There are barely any spoilers, but I didn't check. But, I am not stopping you from reading this chapter, because who doesn't love the Sakamaki bros getting into trouble. I think that is all. Just one more thing, I would like to thank PuzzledPeppermint for the idea. I might use it, but I now have many others on my mind. Anyway, read the chappie. **

* * *

"What are the Mukami bastards doing here?" Ayato was leaning against the door frame while the Mukami brothers were standing outside the Sakamaki mansion. All the Sakamaki brothers and Yui were behind Ayato, curious on why the Mukami brothers were here. Ruki stepped forward, ready to explain the situation.

"We need a place to stay over, our mansion is contaminated with little pests that are filled with all kinds of diseases. We unfortunately—"

"What do you mean little pests! Somehow, two cats followed me, and within a hour, there are cute little newborn kittens roaming around, and you think that they have rabies!" Ruki turned around to look at Kou suspiciously.

"And why did they follow you?"

"U-Uh, because I am good looking, of course. Why else would they follow me?"

Ayato sneered, "Do you Mukami bastards really think that we are going to let you stay over—"

"I can cook."

Shu pushed Ayato out of the way to welcome the Mukami brothers in. "You better not be lying, we don't need another drunk Yui."

* * *

"You said that you could cook!" Ruki looked down at Kanato with an amused look on his face.

"You know, it's hard to take you seriously when you look like a 13 year-old holding a teddy bear." After eating dinner, everyone had, um, different but familiar personalities. And it was causing more pandemonium than the first night Reji was gone.

Shu exclaimed. "What kind of shit did you put in the fucking food?"

Ruki made a gesture towards a cabinet. "I didn't get anything suspicious looking. Just got a bottle that seemed to be filled with salt."

Shu's, or Kanato's eyes widened.

"That's—"

"—Reiji's cabinet of all the shit he makes. Did you actually put that thing in our food? Now, that older brother of mine is touching Teddy with his disgusting hands."

"Uh, these are actually yours…" Shu decided not to continue because his hypocrite brother was in Yuma's body, and he knew his body would be crippled if he said anything to anger Kanato.

"Ruki-kun, you have to turn them back to normal!" Yui came running towards Ruki. Ruki turned to her, looking surprised.

"How come you are normal, Livestock?"

Yui rolled her eyes. "If I can't trust the oldest Sakamaki brother with food, how am I supposed to trust the oldest Mukami?" Ruki looked surprised for a second, but then nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you need help with?" Yui cocked her head to the other side of the room. Over there, Ayato was cutting himself with Subaru's knife while Laito was trying to pry it out of Ayato's fingers.

"Ayato-san...has no... scars." By the slow talking, anyone could guess that youngest Mukami was in the body of the takoyaki-loving Sakamaki.

"And why don't we keep it that way, huh? I don't want any sort of injury, especially from you, cause who knows what kind of shit you do to your body. Oi chichinashi, help me out!" With the nickname given to Yui, it was obvious that Ayato was in Laito's body.

In the hallways, Subaru was running around making noises, while Kou was chasing him. In the main room , Azusa was breaking all the walls, or at least _trying _to.

"Vroom, Vroom, Vroom! Look at me, I am an angry pink haired car that makes more destruction than the panda from the "Panda Cheese" commercial!"

"Kou, you bastard, come back here! Maybe if I hit you hard enough, you would come back to your own damn annoying body!" From the looks of it, it was hard to tell who was in Kou's body. It was either Subaru or Yuma, they both shared a hatred for the blonde pop idol.

But with Azusa, something else different was going on.

"Tch, what the hell is wrong with this body! There are way too many scars and bandages. I feel fucking wimpy! I can't hit shit with this body—"

"EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING, AT ONCE!" Ruki shouted. Everyone stopped to look at Ruki, slightly scared because he was usually calm.

"Good, now we need to do something about this situation. I have found—"

"Hello everybody! Guess what? I got everyone presents!" Shu's body came running in; holding tiny pieces of clothing in his hands. And since there was no one else to guess, it was obvious that Laito was in the body of the eldest Sakamaki.

Yui widened her eyes once she saw the bundle of clothes. "Are those my..."

"Bitch-chan's undergarments for everyone!" Laito threw his arms into the air as the pieces of clothing landed on everyone's head and face.

Yui just stared for a good minute, before facepalming herself. "Oh God, exactly when is Reji-san coming back?"

* * *

**A/N: No,Yui,no. I like how things are without Reiji, so I want to keep it that way. (Even though the mansion will be destroyed soon.)  
****That is all for this chapter. I admit that I made it like the first chapter, but now we could blame Ruki instead of Shu. Ah yes, I have one more thing to ask. Does anyone know a nickname that could be used for Yui? Like a nice one, not like the ones that the sadistic assholes give her. It will be used for a future chappie. Yes, that is now all that I have to say. See you next time! **


End file.
